


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°3 : Vive les chaussettes !

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Christmas, Drabble, Hogwarts, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Dobby aime les chaussettes. Dobby est heureux d'en recevoir une nouvelle paire.<br/>Se passe durant le tome 4, « La Coupe de Feu ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°3 : Vive les chaussettes !

**Author's Note:**

> Ouvrons ensemble la nouvelle case de ce calendrier de l'Avent, avec un nouvel OS consacré cette fois-ci à Dobby !

**Jeudi 3 décembre 2015**

 

 

Dobby avait toujours adoré les chaussettes – du moins, depuis que le grand Harry Potter lui en avait offert une, noire, dans le but de le libérer de l'emprise des Malfoy.

Depuis, il les collectionnait – il en avait maintenant de toutes les couleurs.

Lorsqu'il était venu offrir son cadeau à Harry Potter pour Noël – des chaussettes, bien évidemment –, ce dernier lui avait donné une autre paire de chaussettes, couleur moutarde. Dobby était resté un instant stupéfait de constater que les chaussettes étaient toutes les deux de la même couleur – il pensait que le magasin avait dû faire une erreur.

L'ami de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, lui avait alors offert une autre paire, violette celle-là, en lui disant qu'il pourrait « mélanger les deux » lorsqu'il les mettrait à ses pieds. Il lui avait ensuite donné un pull en laine, tout aussi violet.

Dobby se disait que cela avait été le plus beau Noël de sa vie. Après tout, quel meilleur cadeau que des chaussettes ?


End file.
